Fatal Wantex
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Ah. Eren lagi-lagi bermain-main dengan darah buatan, Merah segar. Membuat ibunya ketakutan. Namun bagaimana jika ada seseorang menginginkan darah sungguhan? /ArminErenMikasa /semiAU / Dibuat untuk merayakan ultah Isayama Hajime-sensei yang berlangsung pada tanggal 29 Agustus /RnR?


**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Title: Bloody Wantex**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Horror/Humor**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

* * *

..

_Enjoy it._

_Be careful, watch your behind..._

..

* * *

"KYAAA! EREN, ANAKKUUU!"

Jeritan membahana dari mulut seorang wanita separuh baya memecah hiruk-pikuk kesibukan masyarakat yang lalu-lalang pada siang itu. Wanita itu histeris dengan muka pucat tatkala mendapati anak semata wayangnya pulang dalam kondisi terluka berdarah-darah. Anaknya tergolek lemas dengan mata terpejam, bergeming dari pembaringan, seolah tak ada lagi kehidupan terdeteksi dari denyut nadinya.

"EREN! ANAKKU! APA YANG TERJADI?!" Carla Jaeger─nama sang wanita─mengguncang-guncang tubuh anaknya, nyaris tak terkendali. Namun tak ada respon─hening. Sedetik kemudian, perhatian si ibu mengarah kepada seorang gadis berambut hitam kemilau bersyal merah dan seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang.

"Jelaskan padaku, Mikasa, Armin. Apa... apa yang terjadi pada Eren?!" Kedua anak tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, diam seribu bahasa. Tangan Armin meraih tangan Mikasa dan mencengkeramnya kuat. Terasa peluh dingin mengaliri tangan si pemilik iris biru ini, membuat si iris gelap sedikit melirik ke arahnya.

"JELASKAN PADAKU! KENAPA KALIAN DIAM?!" bentak Carla semakin tidak sabaran, memancing suaminya meletakkan koran dan keluar dapur untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. "Ada apa, Carla? Kenapa kau meneriaki mereka?"

"SUAMIKU, LIHATLAH EREN! ANAK KITA─"

"─dia masih hidup, Carla,"

Bersamaan dengan sahutan singkat dari pria berkacamata tersebut, nampak si bocah lelaki bangkit dari ranjang dan memasang wajah damai─_iseng, maksudnya._

"Hai, bu," sapa Eren. "Mengkhawatirkanku?" tambahnya nakal.

"EREN! JANGAN BERGERAK! LUKAMU─"

"Tenanglah, bu, ini hanya darah buatan, kok,"

"..."

"ANAK BUOOODDOOOH!"

**DUAGH**

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Sudah berkali-kali ayah dan ibu sampaikan, jangan main-main dengan pewarna pakaian, Eren. Kau pikir siapa yang nyaris serangan jantung melihatmu bersimbah darah seperti itu? Ayahmu? Bukan, nak. **IBU!** Kau tahu!" Carla mengomeli Eren tiada ampun nonstop di dapur, sementara yang dimarahi hanya cengar-cengir menyebalkan sambil menyantap makan siangnya lahap.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Mikasa bertanya ke arah Armin yang sedang mengaduk nasi di piringnya seraya berbisik pelan. "Hampir sejam. Bibi Carla hebat," sahut Armin balas berbisik. "Sebaiknya simpan pujianmu itu untuk nanti agar kita bisa lolos dari neraka ini," balas Mikasa dengan suara sangat pelan.

"─dan kalian─"

_Eh. Kena juga mereka._

"─membantu Eren, 'kan? SEKALI LAGI KALAU TERJADI HAL SEPERTI INI─"

"Kurasa aku terlalu takut untuk memuji," bisik Armin tersenyum pahit, mengkeret di kursinya.

"Sudahlah, Carla," timpal si ayah melepas kacamatanya.

"Tapi suamiku─"

"Mereka itu masih anak-anak, pahamilah. Itu hanya kenakalan anak-anak seusia mereka. Kita sebagai orangtua harus pandai-pandai menyikapi keaktifan anak-anak kita,"

Ibu dua anak itu terdiam, menyadari kebenaran yang terkandung dalam kalimat pria yang sudah lama bersamanya membangun rumah tangga tersebut.

"─bu,"

"APA?" sahut sang ibu galak.

"Aku mau pakai pewarna pakaian itu sekali lagi saja. Kali ini dengan tujuan baik, bu, sungguh. Aku ada tugas sekolah," pinta Eren memelas.

"Benar, bibi. Kami ada tugas mencelupkan kulit jagung ke pewarna pakaian merah dan hijau," tambah Armin meyakinkan. Dahi Carla berkerut. "Untuk apa?"

Kali ini Mikasa bersuara. "Membuat bunga dari kulit jagung, bibi,"

"Ah, ya, nanti kalau sudah selesai, bunganya akan kami berikan untuk ibu," ujar Eren riang. "Kulit jagung kami jemur di rumah kosong sebelah rumah Thomas, bu,"

"Eh? Ke-kenapa kalian jemur di sana? Di sana berbahaya, nak, bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat?" wajah Carla berubah khawatir. "Carla, jangan terlalu banyak menonton film-film kriminal, sayang," celetuk suaminya yang kini tengah berada di kamar mandi.

"T-tapi─"

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu, ya, bu," Eren mencium tangan ibunya kilat dan merengsek pergi secepat yang ia bisa.

"EREN─"

Panggilan Carla sama sekali tak terdengar oleh anaknya. Eren sudah berlari cukup jauh dari rumah.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Sudah malam, nih, apa sudah bisa kita celup?" tanya Eren sembari memilin-milin ujung kulit jagung kering yang disebar di atas papan aluminum. "Eren, jangan dibegitukan. Kalau patah bagaimana?" si gadis bersyal merah tengah sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk isi sebuah panci mendidih berisi pewarna merah buatan.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup kering untuk kita celupkan," sahut Armin mengamati lembaran-lembaran kulit jagung itu dengan teliti.

"ASYIIIIK, AKU IKUT YAAA!"

"Ya sudah, kau celupkan semuanya lalu biarkan sampai merata, sekali-kali jangan lupa diaduk. Kami mau berkeliling sebentar, melihat-lihat apakah ada beberapa lembar kertas koran yang bisa dijadikan alas," Mikasa merapatkan syalnya dan berjalan diiringi oleh Armin.

"Baik," jawab Eren sambil mengaduk-ngaduk senang.

...

"Luas sekali," gumam Armin pelan. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan lorong yang satu dengan yang lainnya, terlihat serupa," Armin memeluk lengannya yang terasa dingin. "Mikasa, apa kau yakin kita tidak akan tersesat?"

Si bocah pirang memeluk tumpukan koran bekas di dadanya erat. Seakan sedang mengikuti permainan uji nyali, matanya was-was menjamah setiap sudut ruangan. "Mikasa, kau dengar aku?" Armin menoleh ke belakang mencari sosok Mikasa yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. "Lho, Mikasa? Mika─"

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Mereka kenapa lama sekali, sih?" Eren duduk bersila di lantai dengan bosan. Sudah setumpuk kulit jagung yang ia celup, tapi kedua sahabatnya itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidung masing-masing. Udara terasa dingin, apalagi hanya ditemani sebatang lilin menerangi ruangan.

Mata Eren menangkap sekilas sesosok pemuda berperawakan mungil yang ia kenal. "Armin, kenapa lama sekali?"

"─tanganmu kenapa?" tanya Armin tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang diajukan Eren sebelumnya. "Oh ini, ketumpahan warna merah," sahut Eren kalem, memandangi tangannya seksama. "Kalau dilihat baik-baik, seperti darah betulan, ya? Pantas ibuku ketakutan," tambahnya lagi, tersenyum geli mengingat omelan ibunya siang tadi.

Si pemilik iris _emerald_ itu menimang-nimang kulit jagung yang telah ia celup. "Armin, yang ini kok warnanya pudar, ya? Padahal tadi Mikasa memasukkan satu bungkus penuh, lho. Apa kualitas pewarna buatan ini kurang bagus, ya?"

Eren menoleh, memperhatikan si bocah pirang yang masih berdiam diri tidak menyahut perkataannya. "Ah, tenang saja, aku akan minta ayah membelikan yang bermerk besok," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

**TAP TAP TAP**

"Besok ayah akan pergi ke pasar menemani ibu, jadi sekalian titip─"

**TAP TAP TAP**

"─Armin?"

Mata bening Eren menyipit tatkala menyadari si pemuda Arlelt kini tengah memperhatikan panci berisi celupan pewarna buatan dengan tajam. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"─bagaimana menurutku?" ulang Armin lagi pelan. "Aku tahu pewarna merah berkualitas terbaik, kok,"

"Oh, ya? Apa it─"

**CRASH**

"─Armin?"

"Kau mau tahu, Eren?" Armin menjilat sebilah pisau merah─bukan, itu darah. Darah sungguhan. Segar─di tangannya. "_Your blood, Eren, your blood,_"

**PLASH**

Cipratan darah memuncrat dari perut Eren dan baru disadari Eren betapa sakitnya luka akibat tusukan benda tajam untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup. "─A-armin?"

**CRASH**

"Kenapa, Eren? Kenapa kau takut? Bukankah kau sering menakuti ibumu dengan darah palsu?" Armin menyeringai lebar, menakutkan seperti hantu. Hanya menatap kosong ke arah mata Eren yang kini memejam kesakitan.

"─A-arm─"

**CRASH**

"Bukankah..." Armin terdiam. Pisau yang ia tusukkan ke perut Eren ia biarkan menggantung di udara. "Bukankah kau ingin menggunakan pewarna berkualitas baik? Ini, kupenuhi keinginanmu, ayo, berterimakasihlah, Eren," sebuah tawa melengking nyaring dari mulut Armin. Eren mati-matian berusaha membuka jendela dan meminta bantuan dari siapapun yang ada di luar sana. Connie dan Sasha kebetulan lewat di jalan kecil di depan pekarangan sambil menggendong belanjaan dan mendongak ke arah Eren.

"EREN?!" Sasha menjatuhkan roti yang sedang ia gigit.

"Huh, jangan pedulikan dia, Sasha. Tadi sore ibunya bercerita pada ibuku tentang kenakalannya membuat darah mainan," timpal Connie cuek seraya menarik tangan Sasha pergi. "Aku takkan tertipu,"

_Sirna. Pupus. Harapan Eren._

**CTASS**

Armin menarik kuat pisau di perut Eren, memaksa si bocah cokelat berbalik menghadap dirinya. "Ah, Eren, lihatlah. Warna-warna mereka pudar, kusam dan sangat tidak enak dilihat, bukan?" Armin menyeret paksa dagu Eren menggunakan ujung pisau ke arah kulit jagung yang sedang dijemur. "Bagaimana kalau kau berbaik hati menyumbangkan warna merahmu kepada mereka? Menurutku, akan terlihat semakin indah menggoda jika menggunakan pewarna alami. Terutama dari darahmu,"

Armin cekikikan absurd. "Sentuhan terakhir,"

**CRAAAAASSH**

"─Ahk─ugh─"

"_Good night, boy,_"

Armin terdiam mematung memandangi tubuh Eren yang tidak bernyawa di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Semilir angin datang menyibak tirai jendela, perlahan iris hitam gelap yang menyelubungi iris birunya menyeruak sirna.

"E-E-EREN─"

_Hah._

Armin terkesiap memandangi sebilah pisau berlumuran darah dan cipratan merah pekat mengotori baju dan di sekelilingnya, seolah memberikan sebuah lukisan terakhir yang dibuat dari segumpal darah manusia bernama Eren Jaeger.

"─AP─APA INI? APA INI _WANTEX?_"

"Salah." sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaan panik Armin dengan tenangnya. "Itu sungguhan, Armin."

"MI-MIKA─"

**CRASH**

"─sa..."

"Masih kurang, Armin. Warna merahnya masih kurang. Merah yang diberikan Eren belum cukup untuk celupan. Aku tidak puas, sungguh," sekali lagi sang gadis bersurai hitam berkilau diterpa sinar bulan temaram itu menghujamkan pisaunya dan menyayat dalam dada si bocah lelaki bermata biru yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Aku penasaran, apa di bagian sini banyak menyimpan warna merah menggoda yang sangat kusukai?" Mikasa tersenyum tipis, mengorek lebih dalam lagi seonggok daging di tubuh Armin dengan riang.

_Warna merah yang kusukai, seperti syal anak ini._

"Tidak─belum cukup─"

"─Aku ingin melihat warna merah─lebih, lebih banyak lagi─"

"─berikan padaku─" Mikasa mengarahkan pisau ke dirinya sendiri, mengambil ancang-ancang menghujamkan benda tajam tersebut ke perutnya. "─warna merahmu─"

"─BERIKAN PADAKUUUU─

**CRASH**

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Oh, begitu? Terimakasih, nak Connie," ujar Carla sembari menutup telepon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Grisha yang sedang menonton televisi santai.

"Akan kumarahi anak itu biar kapok," tukas istrinya sambil membanting pintu kulkas keras.

Grisha Jaeger memaklumi watak isterinya tersebut, memutuskan untuk tidak banyak berdebat dan mengalihkan fokus matanya ke televisi.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"─Ahk─AHKK!"

**BRUK**

Selembar foto seorang anak lelaki seusia Eren meluncur dari atas meja dan mendarat di tengah-tengah onggokan mayat anak-anak tidak berdosa tersebut dibantu semilir angin lembut yang datang entah dari mana asalnya.

_Terimakasih atas warna merah yang kalian berikan._

_Aku senang._

_Tertanda,_

_Marco Bodt._

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**A/N**: _Wantex_ itu pewarna pakaian~ Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin horror lewat akun sendiri, yang sebelumnya lewat akun AF ~_~ Saya malah gak ngerti kenapa Horror bisa disandingkan dengan Humor ._. terinspirasi dari tugas yang diberikan guru saya~ sama, sih, tugasnya yakni kulit jagung~ /kyojinsmile/ saya celupinnya pas mati lampu, ARGH BUJUG! BISA BAYANGIN PERASAAN SAYA?! TERIMAKASIH PLN YANG SUDAH MEMBERI SAYA INSPIRASI~ LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Jangan sering-sering matiin listrik, ya, om! Merana nih, anak sekolah bikin tugas malam-malam... /ngadukesiapacoba/

Tidak keberatan meninggalkan kenang-kenangan untuk saya di Review?


End file.
